


That was the day

by SerFrost



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerFrost/pseuds/SerFrost
Summary: Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol. Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo.Both doesn't know that though.Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are dating. Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol and Baekhyun are dating.





	That was the day

**Author's Note:**

> or a fic where I don't know how to make a summary so just spare me.

It was the day that Doh Kyungsoo decided to get a new hairstyle. It was getting too long for him to be comfortable enough. With the bangs covering his eyes every time he moves, his eyesight is compromised. His astigmatism alone has been doing the job ever since so he does not need his hair to add to the job.

“A comma hairstyle, how about that?” Byun Baekhyun, his friend ever since childhood suggested. Baekhyun stopped at the front of the salon as if the idea of the hairstyle just came to his mind.

“Idiot. I said my bangs covering my eyes is getting irritating. Besides I liked it to be cut because of the inconvenience it causes. Would getting a comma hairstyle help me with that?” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun to let the guy see that his suggestion is thwarted right away. “The time that would take me to fix my hair would take half a day.” He did not mind the strong words he just said fully knowing that the other man wouldn’t take it to his heart.

“Then you should go and let them shave your head bald if you hate your hair so much.” Baekhyun says. He was kind of upset that his friend did not like his suggestion. He really thought that the hairstyle would really go well with Kyungsoo’s face.

“By the rate of you bleaching and coloring your hair every now and then, you’ll be the first one getting bald between the two of us.” Kyungsoo countered back.

“Then why don’t you get in and go ask them to shave your head bald while I go in and make them bleach my hair and color it pink.” Baekhyun dares Kyungsoo to accept and do what he just said.

Anyone who saw the two would get the wrong idea and think that the two were fighting (since they do look like they are fighting even though they aren’t) and not just planning to get a new hairstyle for themselves.  

 

-

 

Two man who just got their hair cut and styled stepped outside the salon. Their faces cannot be painted. The dare made earlier completed and done by both. Neither was happy to the accomplishment that the two just have made.

“Okay, that was totally a bad idea.” Baekhyun starts.

“Any idea that come off your brain is a bad one.”

“At least I look good somehow.” Both men did not know if it was to comfort Baekhyun in some way or to taunt Kyungsoo to what happened to his hair. After all the man lost his hair.

“And I look like an egg. Clearly you’re getting the good end of the stick.”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun whispered and stopped him from crossing to the other side of the street.

“What did you just say?”

The two does exchange words that come to their minds right away but they never shut each other up so it did hurt Kyungsoo, kind of.

“We should turn around and go the other way.” Baekhyun reasons out. He knows that the words he conveyed earlier on shutting Kyungsoo was not their forte.

“Why?”

“I don’t want Sehun to see my bright pink hair right now. I can’t even accept it yet.”

“So What?” Kyungsoo asks again not really getting the point of his friend’s excuse.

“And I know you wouldn’t like Chanyeol to see your freshly shaven head.” Baekhyun answers as he stayed staring at the spot he had been looking on.

Kyungsoo looks at the spot on where Baekhyun had been looking on deciding that seeing for himself on what Baekhyun sees would be better. And in there he saw Oh Sehun, the person that Baekhyun is passionate about, and Park Chanyeol, The person that he likes, about to cross the street.

“Good Idea.” Kyungsoo says the total opposite of what he was exclaiming a while ago.

 

-

 

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Kyungsoo says as they enter the coffee shop they frequent to. Kyungsoo nodded at the owner of the café as a sign of greeting. He did not mind the surprised look on the owners face since most people that he would meet within the week will have the same expression upon seeing him or his new hair.

“What I consider a bad idea is when you said it was a bad idea when they were halfway on shaving your head and they were halfway done on coloring mine.” Baekhyun sits by the window and at the chair that faces the entrance of the café. “What did you even meditated on while they were bleaching my hair?”

“On how the chemicals might me be going inside your brain since you’ve been spouting nonsense ever since this morning.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun shouts his disapproval not really minding the volume of his voice since no one else was inside the café at the moment. “I was planning to color my hair red and it would not have required the bleaching at all if I did get the color.”

“You don’t have to copy Sehun’s color every time he changes his hair Baekhyun. May I remind you that you like him and that he’s not an idol?” Kyungsoo knew that his friend needs this intervention, along with the other interventions he does every time Baekhyun changes is hair color.

“Have you even seen his dance moves? His body waves? His body rolls? I wasn’t even aware that my dick could go that hard!” Baekhyun exclaims. He finds it ridiculous that despite of all the dance performance he saw with his friend, Kyungsoo still doesn’t see the appeal and sexiness of Sehun.

Kyungsoo was seconds away from poking the sexual desires off of Baekhyun’s eyes. He was only stopped because their drinks are given and is about to be set at their tables.

“I suppose you both will still have the usual since you haven’t made an order yet. Jumnyeon there is wondering if you both forget the proper order of things.” The man place two sets of drinks on the table.

“Thank you Jongdae.” Kyungsoo grabs the latte and takes a sip, testing the flavor of the drink. He looks at the owner of the café he greeted earlier. “Thank you also Hyung. You spoil us too much that we do forget to place our orders in here.” He saw Jumnyeon mutter something but the man was too far away and his attention was taken away by a new comer.

“So,” Jongdae starts when he saw the two completely settled in their table with their drinks. “What happened to your hairs? Did you both pissed of the stylists?”

Kyungsoo sighs and takes a deep breath, a way to calm himself. The issue is not really about their hairs anymore, “Something must really be wrong with our heads.”

“That’s why I say that you should take me with you every time you get a haircut.” The man whines. He was still kind of upset that both of his friend decided to ditch him on their plans. It was not his fault that no one else could cover the shift of the sick guy he’s covering for right now.

“And triple the whine about our hair disasters?” Baekhyun says after taking a sip on his drink. He was also satisfied on his drink.

Jongdae was about to retort an answer but he was stopped when he was given a kiss on the cheeks by the new comer a while ago.

“You always get the ugliest one.” The new guy says. He heard the conversation of the three while he was approaching the table.

“Minseok,” Jongdae looks at the other man as if he was betrayed by the person he trusts.

“You do baby, they have proofs.” Minseok took the free chair at the front of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. He squeezed Jongdae’s side as sign of affection before taking his seat. “But I like you still.”

“Awwww, I’m Jealous.” Baekhyun said after watching the exchange of the couple at his front.

“Hey, I liked you first.”

“It was a platonic one, dumb idiot.” Jongdae did confessed to Baekhyun a long time ago but that was all in the past and his retort was an inside joke between them.

“Anyways, I being a dumb idiot makes me smart one. Excuse me.”

Minseok laughed at the exchange of words. It took him some time to get used to the three’s banter.

“As I said, I’m jealous. We saw Sehun and Chanyeol across the road a while ago after we were done with our hair. Want to know what we did? We turn around and run for it.” Baekhyun looks at Minseok and Jongdae to ensure that the couple are still listening to him. “They wouldn’t accept us if they saw our hair right now like Minseok-Hyung does to you every time you get a new ugly hairstyle.”

“Hey! It’s not like I wanted those to happen to me.” Jongdae protests

But Baekhyun wasn’t really there to listen to Jongdae, he was there to open up his frustrations, “I know they don’t even know we exists, but still.”

“Shut up Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo stops Baekhyun on his talk upon seeing two familiar faces enter the café. He watches like an eagle as the two talks to the owner of the place like they had known Jumnyeon all along.

It was Baekhyun turn to become offended. “Wha-“

Kyungsoo pinches Baekhyun’s leg to stop his friend from moving around and speaking so loud that it will caught the attention of the new comers. He guided Baekhyun to hide using Jongdae and Minseok forgetting that the two doesn’t see the door entrance he was not able to stop Minseok from saying his next words.

“I think you should go back at the counter,” Minseok says when he hears the door chimes. The sound announcing the entrance of customers. “Customers’ needs your skills.”

Jongdae laughs at his boyfriend’s remark and then left the three not saying any goodbye.

Kyungsoo lets out a low volume of disappointment upon losing one of their covers.

“Oh my god. It’s Sehun and Chanyeol”

He hears Baekhyun mutters at his side. The man finally notice the reason on why the both of them are close to that of kissing the table.

Baekhyun looks at his friend beside him but instead of asking on what they should do he burst into laughter defeating the purpose of their action.

“I love your new hairstyle.”

“I love yours too,” Kyungsoo says. “But your laughter doesn’t send the message you like to convey.”

Unknown to the two Baekhyun’s laughter and the two of them close to kissing the table captured the attention of the two that both of them had been hiding from.

“Hyung! Minseok-Hyung!” The guy with the red hair shouts when he saw the other companion of the two.

Kyungsoo did not noticed that Minseok was looking at Jongdae hence his face was clear to the two. He shared a knowing look with Baekhyun when he realizes that the two knows of the older. Minseok never mentioned knowing the persons they are attracted to.

“It’s been a long time.” Sehun says as he closes the distance and talks face to face with Minseok. Chanyeol follows suit after placing the order for himself.

“Where have you been?” The taller of the two asks.

“Working,” Minseok answers simply. “How are you two? I haven’t seen you two ever since I graduated!”

“We’re fine.” Chanyeol answers with a smile. He was glad that the older doesn’t seem to change face and still greets them after all the years of no contact.

Minseok looks at Sehun then at Chanyeol and notices that both was looking at his two other companion as if expecting that the older would introduce them.

“Anyway, these two are Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.” Minseok starts then looks at the two slouching figure. “Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. These are Sehun and Chanyeol.” A light of recognition came up to his eyes.

Minseok looks at the Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as if asking, ‘These Sehun and Chanyeol?’

 Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both nods. An action to answer the Minseok’s telepathic question.

“Hello,” Sehun was the first one to break the silence.

****

-

It was the day that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun decides to take a baking lesson. Baekhyun wanted to prepare something for Sehun and he asked for Kyungsoo’s companion on taking the lesson. Ever since they met the two he and Baekhyun started to hang out with Sehun and Chanyeol whenever they have their free time. Sehun and Chanyeol are still clueless that the two likes them. However the situation they were facing now were something that they weren’t prepared for. It was supposed to be a secret from them after all.

“This was your idea Baekhyun. Don’t back out on me.” Kyungsoo says to the nervous man at his front. At this moment Kyungsoo knows that no words of encouragement could calm Baekhyun.

“But,” Baekhyun stops his movements which were a few steps of back and forth. “I thought we would be paired up.” He then continues his repetitive pace a while ago.

“I’m paired with Sehun and you’re paired with Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo starts to reason out to Baekhyun trying to make him realize that it’s not the end of the world yet.

“What are they even doing here?” Baekhyun lets out his frustration upon sitting down. His pace for the past minutes taking a toll on his body and tiring him out. “I want to learn on how to bake because I want to give Sehun something I made on his birthday. I don’t want him to get a first class seat on how incapable I am. I might as well go to the work station right now and blow the space up.”

“You’re going to do fine,” He encourages the man though he knows it’s useless. What he’s focusing on right now is to stop Baekhyun from leaving. Kyungsoo is nervous too but he understands Baekhyun’s dilemma since his friend couldn’t even cook or bake even if it meant on saving his own life.

 

-

 

Baekhyun was able to calm himself down when Kyungsoo made him realize that he is partnered with Chanyeol and not Sehun. It was also a good thing that they were both sharing the same work stations. He was cutting a frozen chocolate bar for Chanyeol to prepare when he had the mistake of control on slicing and the tip of the knife went straight to his finger. On how that happened, He doesn’t know.

“Kyungsoo, I’ve cut myself.” Baekhyun shows his finger to the man at his front immediately.

“I told you to be careful Baekhyun. What are you even doing with the knife?” Kyungsoo says right away and grabs Baekhyun hand and tries his best to stop it from bleeding. “Sorry, we’ll just go out and do first aid on this.”

Sehun and Chanyeol watched as both their partners leave them to their own device.

“Are they dating?” Chanyeol asks. He was jealous on how fast Kyungsoo came to Baekhyun’s aid.

“Looks like it.” Sehun measures the flour wanting to ace what they are baking. He plans to give to Baekhyun the cookies that he will bake so he aims for perfection in the activity.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Break them up. What else?” Sehun says as he stirs the melting chocolate that was left unattended by his partner. He was hoping to get paired up with Baekhyun but odds weren’t at his favor. “If their love is strong enough they’ll pass. If not Baekhyun’s mine and Kyungsoo’s yours.”

 

-

 

“I’m an idiot Kyungja.”

Baekhyun only calls Kyungsoo by the name said when the man is upset and seeks comfort from him.

“You’re not.” Kyungsoo covers Baekhyun’s injury after disinfecting it. “If Sehun ends up hating you in this activity he doesn’t deserve you.”

“If Sehun ends up liking you after tasting what you made I can’t even blame him. You’re just that good!”

“I just wish that Chanyeol could taste what I made.” Kyungsoo mutters as he sit beside his friend.

“How about you make me take a taste. Give me a piece when you’re done baking and I’ll let Chanyeol taste it I’ll also ask for his opinion.”

Kyungsoo was glad that Baekhyun’s mood has gone up. If there were one thing in the world that Kyungsoo couldn’t resist, it’s when his friend is gloomy.

“Deal.”

 

-

 

It was the night that they celebrated Sehun’s birthday. Baekhyun offered the box of cookies the moment Sehun opened the door for them. He felt giddy upon knowing that the man he likes would taste something he made for the first time. He watches as the birthday celebrant opens the box and takes a piece of cookie.

“I baked it with Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says right away when Sehun’s take a bite of the cookie he just gave. It was not a lie. He did asked for Kyungsoo’s help. He did not want to kill the man on his birthday due to his baking skills.

“Tastes good.” Sehun’s offer him a kind smile which made Baekhyun smile too but Baekhyun doesn’t hear his next words. “But I don’t like the bitterness of thinking you baked it with your boyfriend.”

 

-

 

It was the night that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun joined the drinking session on Sehun’s birthday. Both of them were not really used to partying but couldn’t refuse when they were invited by Sehun and Chanyeol.

“I dare you to give Baekhyun a hickey on the neck.” Chanyeol dares to Sehun. He takes a sip of the beer he is holding and waits for the protests of their guests but was surprised to only hear of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s voice.

“What?” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both exclaims at the same time.

“It’s just a game guys” Jongdae teases knowing the situation of the four of them but choosing to stay behind the lines and just watch the events unfold.

“What would I do if I get a ‘you know what’?” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo. If there were something that he doesn’t want to happen in this party getting a hard on would be one of it.

“Ask him to finish it for you” Kyungsoo whispers back.

“What the hell Kyungja?”

“I won’t be doing the job Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gulps his nervousness as he watches Sehun on closing the distance between them. He takes in a deep breath when the man decides to attack his neck. As fast as it started it was gone right away. He lets out a small whine of loss when Sehun returns to his sit.

The bottle spins again and a new set of dare is given to the victim.

“I have the problem.” Baekhyun murmurs behind Kyungsoo’s ears. He shifts around not comfortable at his predicament.

“Go at the other room and take care of it yourself.”

“But,”

“I’m gonna distract them.”

“Thanks”

Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun leaves the room. He breathes in courage hoping that Baekhyun would handle his business fast. He were a few drinks away from becoming drunk.

-

 

Too many drinks were offered. Kyungsoo did not noticed that he was offered four shots consecutively. All in his mind was on how fast the other guy are drinking.

“Baek,” He says to himself when he remembers Baekhyun. He was concerned when his friend hasn’t return yet. He was about to stand but a hand stopped him. He looked at the person that stopped him. His heart starts beating faster upon realizing that it was Chanyeol and that they are alone in the room.

“I need to go find Baekhyun.” He says.

“No, just sit here and be with me. Sehun’s about to get his birthday present. Courtesy of me.” Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo and rewards him with a smile when Kyungsoo returns on his sit then he continues, “And you. If you stay here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just sit here with me and let’s enjoy the night.”

 

-

 

It was the day that Chanyeol learned the truth about his predicament. It was the day that Chanyeol learned on how a fool he had been on thinking that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were dating.

“What do you mean you’re not dating Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol questions Baekhyun who were wrapped around Sehun’s arms. The fact that the man just dropped is the opposite of what he believed all along.

“Where did you even get the idea that we were?” Baekhyun asks. No one ever thought that he and Kyungsoo were dating, ever.

“Both of you are always together?” Chanyeol states as a matter of fact.

“Were best of friends and we take the same class?”

“He always take care of you as if you’re someone special.” Chanyeol continues after hearing the other’s explanation.

“I am special! I am his best friend”

“I still can’t believe.” Chanyeol says still surprised by the fact that Baekhyun just dropped.

Sehun laughs at two’s arguments but his laughter was stopped when Baekhyun kissed him full on the lips. Before anything could go deeper Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and shouts, “Believe me now?”

 

-

 

It was the day that Chanyeol decides to get everything over with. Chanyeol listens carefully to Baekhyun’s advice. If there were one thing that people should listen to, it is to listen to the advice of Kyungsoo’s best friend. Not because it was Baekhyun but because Baekhyun is Kyungsoo’s best friend.

“He should be handled with care. He may look like he’s tough on the outside but I swear to you he isn’t”

“You’re saying this despite of Kyungsoo taking care of you?”

Baekhyun stares but disregards his remark, “You can’t drop him like you accidentally grabbed a hot plate unknowingly because like that of a hot plate he will break.”

“I won’t drop him Baekhyun I assure you that.”

“You do need to prove yourself to me because Kyungsoo is my friend but you need to prove yourself to Kyungsoo the most.”

“You don’t want to make me fall in love with you.” Chanyeol says. Irritated that despite of opening himself up to Baekhyun, the man doesn’t believe that Chanyeol really likes Kyungsoo.

They exchange a heated stare. It was a fight on who was the first to look away. The first one who does losses. It was a competition to see on who likes Kyungsoo the most. It was futile since their kind of like for the man was completely different.

The door slams taking their attention away as they both glances by the door. Both man doesn’t see the reason why and just assumes that it was the wind. It was an open restaurant anyway.

“Ew,” Baekhyun says as to mock what Chanyeol said a while ago. “I have Sehun to do the job.”

“I still can’t believe Sehun just abandoned me to you.” Baekhyun sighs.

“It was an emergency. Let’s go. I need to get this over with.”

 

-

 

It was the day that Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun with Chanyeol on a date. He clearly heard Chanyeol say the exact words to his friend as if Chanyeol was taunting Baekhyun ‘You don’t want to make me fall in love with you.’ He heard it loud and clear. He was hurt and felt betrayed. Baekhyun knew that he liked Chanyeol. Baekhyun is his best friend after all.

He was about to went straight to his place but he saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun leave the restaurant they were at. He doesn’t know what came to his mind but he decides to follow them. The distance were far enough to see the actions of the two but so far that he couldn’t hear their conversations.

It was an action he never made. It was the first time he doubted Baekhyun, His best friend. The first time he felt betrayed courtesy of his dear friend. He hates feeling this way and feeling betrayed and feeling that he’s betraying Baekhyun himself by doubting that Baekhyun’s dating Chanyeol behind his back.

Kyungsoo follows them. He watches silently as the two picks a bouquet of flowers. He doesn’t know if the flower itself is mocking him since both have chosen Kyungsoo’s favorite kind. Kyungsoo breathes in in order to calm himself and let the jealousy subside. Chanyeol isn’t his to own after all.

Kyungsoo follows them. He enters the toy shop and wonders what the both are getting at the place. He watches them pick a stuff toy of an emperor penguin. He saw the nod of approval of both of them and watches as they buy the toy and exits the store.

Last was an amusement park. It was the last straw. It was a special place for Kyungsoo. He remembers that he told Baekhyun a long time ago that he wanted to have a date at the exact place. A date with Chanyeol.

He sighs. He wanted to have date with Chanyeol in this place and not to watch Chanyeol have a date with Baekhyun. He watches as the two widens the distance from him.

He sits on a nearby bench. He became tired of all the following he has done and all the emotions he had tried to keep inside.

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” He hears Baekhyun says. “Why did you stop following us?”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open not realizing that it was closed. He looks at his friend at his front that stands with Chanyeol behind him. He doesn’t even know on why they were at his front. The last time he saw the two was that they were a few meters away from him.

“I’m tired.” Kyungsoo answers simply. “I trusted you.” The tears that Kyungsoo had been trying to suppress the whole time flows.

Kyungsoo stands up and starts to leave the place but just like that of the night on Sehun’s birthday a hand stopped him. Chanyeol’s hands.

Maybe he was drunk that night that he wasn’t able to reject Chanyeol’s advances. Maybe he’s too disappointed this time that he was capable of refusing the man. He walks away.

“Kiss him Chanyeol.” He hears Baekhyun say but the meaning isn’t decoded by his brain.

 “What about the hot plate?”

“You won’t be able to grab it if it runs away from you!”

Kyungsoo hears the exchange of the two. He knows on what Baekhyun was talking about. After all Baekhyun describes him as such ever since. On what it had to do with Chanyeol, He doesn’t know.

Kyungsoo was startled when the hand that grabbed him a while ago got a hold of him again. This time with enough strength to stop him from leaving and but not enough to leave a mar and hurt him. He doesn’t know how it happened but it was magical in every sense of the word. However it was too magical that Kyungsoo starts to see the distorted reality. Chanyeol isn’t his and yet Chanyeol is kissing him.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks right away when they break the kiss. On how long it was, he wasn’t sure. If he enjoyed it, he knows he did.

Without saying any words Chanyeol wipes away the tears on Kyungsoo’s face. He then offers Kyungsoo the bouquet of flowers and the toy penguin he bought with Baekhyun.

“I like you. Will you go on a date with me?”

 

**_The day that Chanyeol decided to get it over with and the day that Kyungsoo decided to follow Chanyeol was the day that both of them allowed themselves to fall in love with one another. That was the day._ **

****

 

 

 

**_-_ **

****

BONUS (or more like the answer on the conflict, kind of.):

 

 

 

“But you’re here with Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo protests. He doesn’t understand on why Chanyeol kissed him and says that he likes him. After all, it was Baekhyun that was with the man at the start.

“We’re not having a date.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol says at the same time.

“Baekhyun!” A man shouts from the distance stopping the two from saying anything more.

Kyungsoo had heard the voice enough times to recognize that it belongs to Sehun. Ignoring the man he looks at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “I don’t understand.”

Sehun arrives and went straight to Baekhyun’s side not knowing on what was currently happening.

Kyungsoo spares Baekhyun another look because despite of all the betrayal he felt this day he still trusts his friend. He waits for an explanation.

Baekhyun sighs when he met Kyungsoo’s look. He then looks at Sehun, he tiptoes to kiss Sehun fully on the lips. Sehun might think that he’s some kissing freak at this point to shut down any argument.

Before anything could go deeper Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo and says, “Believe me now?”

Kyungsoo nods. He was about to ask Baekhyun on what happened and on when it did but Baekhyun disrupts him.

“You still haven’t answered Chanyeol’s question Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun’s words made Kyungsoo to look at the taller man. He was still holding the bouquet of flowers and the penguin. Kyungsoo smiles upon seeing the man fully this time. Upon seeing Chanyeol this time with the emotion that he had been holding on the past few months ever since he realized that he likes the man.

He admires the man and drinks in the scenario he is seeing. The messy mopped hair that accentuates Chanyeol's handsome face. The puppy like eyes as if it's asking for everyone's attention even though it doesn't need to ask at all. The only thing that is missing is the smile that Kyungsoo likes the most.

He stares at the man at his front as the sunset highlights the man’s best features, which is everything for Kyungsoo. He smiles again and hopes that the man does the same after hearing his answer.

“Yes. Yes I will.”

 


End file.
